


Spare

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Booty Calls, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, Healing, Heartbreak, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lust, M/M, Making Up, Manipulative Relationship, Moving On, Narcissism, Physical Abuse, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Jongin is still dating Kyungsoo even if Jongin got in a relationship with Krystal. When Jongin and Krystal broke up, Jongin got hooked with Jennie without breaking up with Kyungsoo.All the while, Taemin had always been Jongin's side chick. The second 'boyfriend'. His doormat, the one he does booty calls to.Taemin endured until one day he finally got sick and tired of it and had enough.Jongin has been always the man who gets what he wants. He actually already have it all, but his greed and lust became intense that he wanted to have more than what he already owns.





	Spare

**Author's Note:**

> hostage of love, prisoner of love, selfishness, egotistic, greedy, lustful, narcissistic, awakening, breakup, breakthrough, bad romance
> 
> This is a breakup and making up fic :D
> 
> Spoiler : TaeKai in ROKA (just a setting, not detailed)

Rated M for smuts and curse words.  
Mature and explicit contents ahead. Triggering situations may also be present.

This is a work of fiction but whether it happened in real life or not, we'll never know :D

spare (/sper/)  
adjective  
additional to what is required for ordinary use.  
synonyms: extra, supplementary, additional, second, another, alternative, emergency, reserve, backup, relief, fallback, substitute, auxiliary, ancillary;  
noun  
an item kept in case another item of the same type is lost, broken, or worn out.  
verb  
1\. give (something of which one has enough) to (someone); afford to give to.  
synonyms: afford, do without, manage without, get along without, dispense with, part with, give, let someone have, provide  
2\. Refrain from killing, injuring, or distressing.  
synonyms: not harm, leave uninjured, leave unhurt; be merciful to, show mercy to, have mercy on, be lenient to, deal leniently with, have pity on; pardon, grant a pardon to, excuse, leave unpunished, forgive, reprieve, release, free, let off, amnesty; informal, go easy on  
From Google Dictionary  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Jongin and Taemin have been friends since they were kids. They have been high school mates until Taemin transferred to a different senior high school. They drifted apart for years until Taemin got accepted as a trainee in SM Entertainment in 2005 and Jongin got accepted in 2007. They got close again for a year until Taemin debuted in May 25, 2008.

Taemin have dated Choi Jinri or Sulli of f(x) for a few months before he debuted and Jongin was aware of it. Jongin got in a relationship too, but with a Chinese trainee named Kris. They lasted only for a few months since Kris liked Girls' Generation's Jessica. When Jongin and Kris broke up, he got close with Taemin. Taemin became his shoulder to cry on, and someone that comforted him when he was broken but it all ended because Taemin debuted in the group SHINee. Jongin was left alone at the training room until he got to be friends with another Chinese trainee named Luhan. Luhan is very sweet and caring so Jongin fell for him easily. They agreed to date but just like what happened with Kris, they also broke up but this time, because of a trainee named Minseok.  
2010 came and with the new batch of trainees come Jongin's next relationship. He started dating Kyungsoo and have been very close to the point that they sleep in one bed. Of course they have experimented since they were young, and they both liked it that their relationship got stronger. Eventually, they got picked to debut in another boy group called EXO, along with Jongin's ex boyfriends Kris and Luhan. It may have been awkward for them but thanks to Kyungsoo, Jongin felt at ease.

Since Jongin debuted in EXO as Kai, Taemin have been very happy for him. Of course, seeing his friend that's training very hard would finally debut as an idol, made him proud and sentimental. Months passed and as Shinee is already at their prime, they helped EXO to become another KPOP sensation. They shared stages, practiced together again, made EXO perform SHINee's hits and stuff. 

Taemin, as the main dancer of SHINee, would have to have someone who could dance as powerful as him, so Kai got to be with him at the center of the group. The two of them got picked for a special unit featuring other senior groups from SM like Yunho from TVXQ, Donghae and Eunhyuk from Super Junior, Minho also from SHINee, then Lay also from EXO. With this, Taemin and Jongin got inseparable. The group went out to have a few drinks until only the two of them remained, which resulted to Jongin sleeping by Taemin's bed.  
Taemin is okay with Jongin being gay as he knew his past relationships with Kris and Luhan. They got to have a drunk talk that Jongin eventually confessed that he likes Taemin. With Taemin being open to skinship, he kissed Jongin. The two of them got hot that they eventually had sex. It was Taemin's first time and even though he denied it, he liked the feeling. Jongin on the other hand, was very happy to have the one he have longed for a long time.

Months have passed and they continued having sex especially if they want to drain energy but the problem is, Taemin didn't know that Jongin is in a relationship with Kyungsoo, a relationship since 2010 marking it's third year on the current year 2013. No one have told him and he never thought that Jongin wouldn't tell him about it because if he did, of course he wouldn't cling onto what they have as of the moment.  
"Jongin ah.."  
"Yes Taeminnie?"  
"I heard rumors about you.. having a relationship. Is that true?"  
"Where did you heard that?"  
"Just around the corner. I heard that you already have a boyfriend for 3 years. Is that true?"  
"What would you do if I tell you that I have? How about if I told you I do not have?"  
"You should tell me the truth, and my decision would be made based by that. I don't want any lies, I want to know the truth. I need that. Don't worry, I won't get mad."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes. I just really need to know if it's true or not."  
"Uhm. It's true." Taemin's world crashed down. So much for hoping that sex with Jongin means true love. Truthfully, he knew for about a month now, and was only able to get enough courage to confront Jongin. He knew that something was off especially when he saw Jongin and Kyungsoo's profile with their pictures and dates together.  
"So it's true. Since when?"  
"It's actually since 2010 but we have cooled off last year 2012. We only got back around the same time we started."  
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you trusted me? If you have told me, I would've not continued doing this with you."  
"That's the reason why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to leave me. Please don't go, don't leave. You're the one that I like since we were kids. You were the reason I knew I liked boys and not girls. Please, please do not abandon me. I have been attached to you. Heck, I have been addicted to you."  
"Jongin, can you hear yourself? Fuck, you just made me a side chick or a side man, if that term exist. If I know, you have been having sex with me and when you go back to your dorm, you'll also end up banging Kyungsoo. You could just fuck him all you want and I won't care, but you didn't tell me!"  
"I'm really sorry for not telling you about it but I am happier with you. I bet you could see and feel how happy I am when I'm with you. The happiness is different."  
"But let's get real here. You have a boyfriend and you could fuck him all you want. Why would you still need me?"  
"Because you are different. You are far more different than him. And his condition.. it's actually the only reason why I can't break up with him."  
"What? What are you saying now?"  
"I love you and I actually have planned to break up with him to stay with you but because of his condition, his sickness, I can't afford to break up with him. He was there when I needed someone and I pledged that I would also be there for him too as he fight for his sickness. Believe me, I love you and when the time gets him healed, I would break up with him so I could be with you."  
"Fuck you."  
"I'm sorry. I know you have the right to get mad and I deserve to be-"  
"Fuck you. Why do you have to do this to me when I fell head over heels in love with you. You're such a heartless fucker and I hate how much I love a heartless fucker like you."  
"Sorry, thank you and I love you." The two of them kissed and banged again until it's time for Jongin to go back to his dorm.

Taemin stayed with Jongin even if he had other relationships aside from Kyungsoo. Jongin have fucked f(x)'s Krystal as well, as he wanted to try how it feels to fuck a girl and not just get fucked or fuck a man. They lasted for a year and then he got in another relationship with Black Pink's Jennie, who he also dumped after 4 months of fucking. His official boyfriend is still Kyungsoo, and the official side chick is Taemin, while Krystal and Jennie became Jongin's toys (but the girls acknowledge him as their ex boyfriend since it was revealed to the public). Jongin enjoyed getting fucked and fucking multiple people in the same span of time, when these people have loved him truly that they gave their trust and bodies to him, only for them to get played with.

"Jongin.."  
"Yes love?"  
"It's been so long since you promised. Today marked the 7th year of our secret relationship. I have been hurt for so long, have endured everything including all his wrath, your other relationships and all the things that the two of you have done together, when I wished I was the one you were doing it with. Going out on dates, celebrating Christmas, New Year and your birthday, going out on swimming and trips, and being with you at the same house. You promised that you'd break up with him but you seem to enjoy going around with him. You look happy on your photos together. Is your feelings for me still the same? Are you still going to break up with him so you could be with me? Do you have any thought of changing my status from a secret lover to an official boyfriend? Because I have already spent 7 years of my life with you and if you still won't change anything, then maybe it's time for me to decide without thinking of what you feel."  
"I'm.."  
"I have felt how you've changed in the past months. Since the day that I didn't get to go to work because of my vocal chord nodules, you've changed. You're not sweet anymore, you do not make effort to see me anymore, you rarely send messages to me. When I am with you during your breaks, you seemed to be either preoccupied, uninterested or sleepy that it made me feel like I am a burden or a bother to you. Sometimes, I thought that I shouldn't bother you and let you sleep instead, since I know you are tired from your work schedule. But we have grown farther - messages became too short and too seldom to the point that we reach 1 week of no communication, when back then you couldn't even sleep if you didn't get a message from me. You also used to tell me how you miss me, how you missed fucking me especially we also reach 3 months of no sex, then you used to tell me how you love me. You have changed a lot that I thought I'm seeing a different person now. You seldomly talk to me, almost no communication since you didn't charge your phone and even if I told you I miss you and I love you, the only reply that I get is 'miss you too'. You stopped telling me that you love me I think 3 months ago? And even if I told you 'I miss you and I love you even if you don't miss me anymore and you don't love me anymore', you never even tried to change my thoughts. I have been telling you how pathetic I could get once insecurity strikes but I really need those assurance for me to continue loving you. But with what's happening now, I think I would have to settle this once and for all."  
"Taemin.."  
"Jongin, what are we? What am I to you? Do you love me like how you told me before or have you chose to be with him instead? Would you be choosing to stay with him and let me continue bleeding love for you while you don't even give a damn on me?" But Jongin was just silent.  
"Tell me!! I deserve to know the truth!! If you don't love me, just tell me!! I would gladly let you go. I would love to be released from being held captive by your fake love. For fuck's sake Jongin, if you don't want to break up with me because you'll hurt me then fuck you! Because staying with you when you have stopped loving me long ago and deciding to chose him over me without telling me about it would hurt me more!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Oh. You're sorry. What could that sorry do? Ah, it could mean something. I get it now. In your silence, I found the answers. I saw the signs and finally, it opened up my eyes. Maybe you never really loved me, you just got carried away. Or maybe you thought you love me because I have loved you with all my heart, my mind, my body, my soul and my everything. I have planned the future with you in it only to find out that I've never even crossed your mind when you think about your future. Maybe you only fell in love with the thought that I have provided your sexual needs but it was never love, so do not try so hard to make yourself believe on it that you'd have to drag me onto that fantasy. Since you seem to agree with everything that I've said, I guess this is it. Happy 7th year anniversary to you alone, Lee Taemin. Finally, after 7 years of enduring the pain of being the second, you thought he'll change; that you'd become the priority and the one he'll choose. But fuck you, you're wrong. He just wants the sex and the pleasure you give him. It's time to go now. 7 years is enough to be wasted on someone who doesn't even thought of me to be on his future. You did well, Taemin ah. And for you, thank you for the mind blowing sex but I would have to stop so I could save myself from being your slave. I don't care about his sickness, fuck him all you want because I won't come even if you call or fetch me, even if you begged. I'm pretty sure you'd also find someone you could fuck if he's not available. Good luck on your future endeavors, fucker. I'm done."  
"Taemin, don't.. please. Can we stay friends at least?"  
"Sorry but with what you've done to me, everything came crashing down too. The love, the memories and also the friendship. I don't want to be your friend anymore. Do not expect me to smile at you when we see each other around. I may not be cool with this but do not go around making efforts to win me back. I've already decided. Goodbye forever, Kim Jongin. You're a stranger to me from now on." Taemin gave Jongin a piercing stare full of wrath and turned back as his tears started to pour out while he walked away.

With Taemin being the last man standing for SHINee since his hyungs are all enlisted in the army, he focused on his solo career. He tried his best not to get affected with the burning ache in the region of his heart, especially if he happens to cross paths with Jongin or Kyungsoo. Since he is focused on his solo career, he also asked if he could center his activities in Japan to promote, also to get away from the possibility of bumping with the fucker that shattered his heart.

EXO's D.O to enlist in the army on July 1. Would eventually leave EXO after his military service.  
EXO's D.O have reportely declined to renew the contract with SM that made him decide to get enlisted in the military

"Soo, why didn't you tell me that you've already went to the army screening? And how about your contract? How about us?"  
"Jongin, I have seen how you've been living your life and I am disappointed with that. I'm sorry, because of me getting in the way to be with your love, you did lots of things you shouldn't do. You were imprisoned with my selfishness even if you wanted freedom so you did all of those things to consider my decision. I'll also have to rest and live my life the way I wanted so I'll let you go. And even if you have stayed with me, I know how much you love Taemin."  
"But I chose you over him.. he already left me."  
"Taemin is such a brave lover. He endured everything because he loves you truly. I admire him, especially he was able to let you go. Now, I want to be like Taemin too, so I'll let you go. This time, there wouldn't be anyone beside you. You're on this all by yourself and you have to make things right. I also don't want to live my life tormenting other people just for my convenience."  
"But I came to love you too.."  
"Believe me when I tell you that it may be love but it is more of pity. Do not pity me, because I pity you more. You really have to stop this. You should have a total reboot of your life before its too late." Kyungsoo coldly left Jongin on their dorm as he would be leaving for the army camp the next day.

"Taemin! Kyungsoo won't be renewing his contract with SM and he would be leaving EXO as well. I am free now! We could continue our love! This time I would do my best to make it up to you. Please let me love you right this time." Jongin called Taemin in the middle of the night even if they are on different countries. Jongin is hopeful that Taemin would take him again.  
"Who are you? Such a motherfucker to call at this fucking time of the day. Aish ssibal."  
"It's me, Jongin. Your love."  
"Jongin? I know no Jongin though. And my love? I only love myself. By any chance, is Lee Taemin on the phone? Woah! So I'm talking to myself at this fucking dawn."  
"Taemin ah, I know you're still mad and you won't get to forgive me anytime soon but it's me Jongin. Your Jongin, your Kai. I need you, please come back to me."  
"I know no Jongin nor Kai. Ah! I think I remember! But as far as I know Jongin or Kai were never really mine. I was his but he was never really mine because I am only a side chick. That already ended though, and we live in a different world now. I can't go back anymore, I'm sorry. And you need me? For what? I don't think it'd be enough if ever I give you something. Besides, I was never enough for him that he has to have Kyungsoo, Soojung and even Jennie. No, I would never be enough for him."  
"Rest well. I'll call you later, let's talk after we get to sleep okay? I love you Taemin. I really love you. This would be the right time for us."  
"Jeogiyo, don't waste your time, your sleep, your phone bills and your effort to contact me. I've already decided to leave it all behind including the Jongin and Kai that you mentioned. You're only calling because you are lonely, because you are left alone. Nobody loves you anymore so you suddenly want me back since you know that I love you so much. But the tables have turned now, even if I do love you, I won't come back to take you with open arms just because you told me you love me, that all is well now and it's the perfect time for us. May I ask, would you even call me if he stayed with you? If he renewed his contract and if he didn't leave you alone? I bet with all that I have that you won't and you only called me because you don't want to be alone, you don't want to be lonely, and you don't want to be unloved. In the end, it's still just you and your welfare. I'm sorry but I have to decline now. You only want me back because you need me, not because you love me. You haven't changed, you're still one hell of a selfish fucker. Even if you tell me again that you love me now, I won't come running back to you anymore. You are 7 years too late. Goodbye Jongin."  
"Taemin.. I'm really sorry."  
"No, you're not sorry but I thank you. Thank you for giving me back the freedom that you took away from me 7 years ago. But I really have to go. Don't cling onto me, you'd sure be able to find a replacement soon. A spare tire, someone that you would have in case one is unavailable. Someone that you'd get to benefit from when you need it. I'll forgive you, don't worry. It may not be soon but someday, I will as I forgive myself for letting you kill me over and over again. I wish you love. Have a good life." Taemin hanged up crying hard again, mainly because of feeling all the wounds getting scratched open, but also hearing all the goodbyes being said at the same time. But what makes him cry hard is finally having the courage to choose what's best for him, even if it doesn't include Jongin.

Staying in Japan have made Taemin at least forget about Jongin, while he tried so hard to ignore all the heartaches and love that's still bleeding for him, and trying to kill the addicting hope that still lingers with the concept of getting back to him if ever one day he calls and tell him he still love him after all these years..  
"Taemin, you've worked so hard!! You should have at least a break to enjoy yourself. You've been restless since you came to promote here in Japan. You deserve to go out, date or at least reward yourself."  
"It's okay, I have to keep myself busy and occupied so I won't think about things that are unimportant and unsignificant."  
"Love problems?"  
"More like mental problems because of love. Haha."  
"Oh. So our Taemin is in love."  
"I am but I am trying to bury that love to oblivion. I used to be in love and now I'm facing the consequence of giving myself too much for a person with a love that is uncertain."  
"Aww. That must've hurt you so much. I'm sorry."  
"That sorry won't do anything though. I would just work hard so I could ignore the feelings until ignoring it becomes my routine."

Taemin have finished his schedules in Japan and he went back to Korea. He met his other EXO friend Chen also known as Jongdae.  
"Taeminnie!! Hyung miss you so much!! Congratulations for conquering Japan!"  
"Ania I didn't. I just slayed, conquering is too much."  
"Still our humble baby."  
"Ania haha. Would you be going there today?"  
"Yes. I would want this to be over and done with. How about you?"  
"I have also decided. Hehe."  
"So you really want to move on from him?"  
"Yes."  
"You're really decided?"  
"Yes I do. And I want to do this while my hyungs are enlisted. Maybe after my turn we could come back together."  
"Even if Jongin is now single and available?"  
"As much as I want to, I can't and I won't. The damage was severe and I'm still doing my best to not get carried away with that fact. So I'll just do my best to live ny life without any interferrence from anyone, most especially not Jongin."  
"Alright. You're too firm to discourage. Haha."  
Jongdae and Taemin have finished their army screening and Taemin passed, while Jongdae still have to get some treatments on his back.  
"Hyung, I just need this one big favor."  
"Shoot it."  
"Never tell him about me, about this. I want to enlist secretly that people would just wonder where the heck is Taemin. I only want to have a few people to know about this and he definitely doesn't have to know."  
"Alright alright. I got it. I wish you good health then."

Jongdae was the only one who sent Taemin to the camp November 14 the same year, so he could get back after 1 year and 6 months. Little did Taemin know, it's the same day Jongin gets to enlist in the army.

***flashback  
"Hyung, please I beg you. Please help me. Once Taemin gets back, he really needs someone to be with him. His hyungs are not around and I'm afraid he would get depressed." Jongin pleaded to Chen or his Jongdae hyung who is also Taemin's close friend in EXO.  
"But you've hurt Taemin a lot. I wouldn't even question his decision to get away from you. After all the years that he loved you, it was all wasted because-"  
"I know hyung and I've learned my lesson. Actually, I have decided to not try to win him back for now. He still need the time to heal but please, while he doesn't let me, please do it for me. I would be forever grateful of this favor hyung. I just don't want him to be depressed."  
"Alright. But I would ask for one thing."  
"What hyung?"  
"I will help you but he shouldn't know that I'm indeed helping you for this ara? Taemin is also my dear friend, and I would console him as his own friend. I would just tell you how he is. I would be doing this to help him, not just because you told me so. So don't go around and stalk him or I'll be the one to tell him to go far away from you."  
"Arasseo arasseo hyung. Thank you so much!!!"

Jongdae was the only person Taemin replied to when he was on his way back to Korea, and he have been trusted to never tell anyone most especially Jongin about it. Jongdae wanted to help Taemin get over his heartache and the only thing that he thought of is enlisting in the army, since his hyungs are currently enlisted even if it would mean SHINee's hiatus. Taemin have finished promoting his solo album and leaving the limelight to serve as a soldier for 1 year and 6 months is almost the same as having a new album, so he thought that would work.

On the day that Jongdae and Taemin had their army screening, Jongin was with Chanyeol following Taemin. He was just surprised to see his hyung with his love. He was only able to confront Jongdae when he arrived back at the dorm.  
"So.. you were with Taemin? You.. both got screened for military enlistment?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I followed you."  
"Ugh so we got caught. Ah jinjja. Okay. Yes, we both got screened for the enlistment. He is decided to pursue serving in the army even if it meant SHINee's hiatus. He told me that it's the same as the waiting time for a next album so he went with it. And he doesn't want to go around to bump into someone he know.."  
"He still doesn't want to see me."  
"Let him heal first. Maybe at the right time, he'd be able to forgive you and give you another chance." 

Jongin didn't think much but also went to the army screening center to get screened the next day.  
"I am Kim Jongin and I would like to get screened for military admission, sir. And if possible, may I ask if someone named Kim Jongdae and Lee Taemin got screened as well?"  
"Yes they got screened yesterday."  
"When would the result be out?"  
"Usually after 3 days, the results would be sent to the applicants."  
"Is there any chance that if I am eligible for the enlistment, could I get enlisted at the same day as Lee Taemin?"  
"May I know your reasons?"  
"We work at the same company. It doesn't matter if we get to be in different batches. I just want to make sure that I would enlist and get discharged on the same dates as he would. I won't be asking to be placed on the same batch or platoon, or even the same area with him. I just ask for the same dates."  
"We'll try do get that request granted if and only if Lee Taemin would be able to pass the screening."

"Mail for Kim Jongdae! Hyung why so sudden?" Sehun was puzzled to receive an envelope from ROKA for his Jongdae hyung.  
"We know that EXO is also in hiatus. It's okay, it's not like I would be like Kyungsoo. Do not worry, I signed at the renewal of contract."  
"Eh? Mail for Kim Jongin? Ya Jongin ah there is also a mail for you." Sehun was shocked when he saw another envelope from ROKA and this time, it's not for Kim Jongdae. It's for Kim Jongin.  
"From ROKA? Ya, are you seriously doing this?!"  
"If Taemin is up for this, I would also be up for this. If he would go, I would go as well."  
"Ya I told you not to go around and stalk him!!"  
"Hyung, please let me. All I asked is the same day of enlistment and discharge. I didn't ask to be in the same batch or platoon, or even get placed in the same area as him. I wanted this so when he gets discharged, I would also get discharged. Both of us have fully fulfilled our duties."  
"Silly thoughts made by love. Jinjja." Sehun shrugged and continued reading the magazine.  
"Okay. Do what you want. But I want to remind you again that keep your distance. He wanted to take a break from the industry and from you yet you'd follow him there. Just behave okay?"  
"What's your result?"  
"I didn't pass. I have to take care of my back first before I go. How about you?"  
"November 14, 2019."  
"Oh nice. You and Kyungsoo's anniversary."  
*** end of flashback

"Would you really be okay, Taemin ah?"  
"Yes hyung. Thank you for being there for me when no one was. I'll forever be thankful for your help."  
"Ania. I am your friend too, even if I debuted on a different group. You debuted ahead of me and now, you'd be enlisting ahead of me as well. Am I a person of delays?"  
"Haha that's fine. Just wait and your time would come. I'll go ahead, hyung. Thank you. You could visit me here when you're not busy. I also have my phone with me, I'll contact you when I'm allowed."  
"Alright. I don't know if this is appropriate but enjoy your enlistment! I hope you'd get healed and you'd be able to forget the things that hurt you."  
"I will. I mean, that's my goal. Hehe."  
"Alright. I'll look forward to a better Taemin. Be healthy always!!"  
"Sure. I'll root for your comeback hyung! Bye!" Then Taemin got fetched by the batch vehicle that would take him to his camp.

Jongdae was about to go to his van when he saw another EXO van and with Jongin coming out of it.  
"Jongin? I forgot, today is also your-"  
"Yes hyung! I have to so I'd be able to save my love and our relationship. Thank you for the support hyung. I love you and I'd call you when possible."  
"Taemin was already fetched though.."  
"It's okay. I believe that we were distributed on a different batch. It's okay. I'll endure everything for him."  
"Ah, love really makes people go crazy. Arasseo. Send messages and be healthy ara! When you get discharged, you should have enough strength to get Taemin back."  
"I'll make sure of that!!"

More than a year has passed and Taemin is only less than a month away from being discharged from his military enlistment. His army life literally got his full attention and his fellow military men have helped him cope up with his heartbreak by sharing their own stories and how they were able to move on. Indeed, Taemin was able to mend his broken heart by himself and pleaded to himself that when he gets discharged, he would be brave enough to trust love again.

It's his last 3-day break from the military before his non-stop one month duty and his friends wanted to go for an ordinary day night out. They went to eat at the makchang and gopchang houses then went to bars to drink but careful not to get wasted.  
"Taemin, it's your turn."  
"Ya don't make Taemin get wasted ara? He's still an idol and he would be back as an idol in a few weeks!"  
"Ah, our idol friend would be busy by then. Would he remember us when the time comes?"  
"I'm sure he would forget us."  
"Ania. I'm not that kind of person. I'd surely remember you as long as you go to our showcases, fanmeetings and concerts. If you go out on nights like this again, if my schedule allows me, I would join you too."  
"Uwah! That's the perks of having an idol in our batch! Go ahead Taemin and drink the shot. We'll always support you!"  
"Thanks. Cheers!" Taemin gulped the shot and they celebrated the night. A group of men who seems to be on their 3-day military break came in too. One of his friends recognize one from the other group and explained that they are from the other batch.  
"Oh! We got SHINee here. That's nice but we have EXO in our batch too."  
"EXO? Aren't they also in your company?"  
"Yes we're from the same company." Taemin shrugged upon hearing the word EXO since it might be Kyungsoo, but he doubted it since Kyungsoo have enlisted in the military 4 months ahead of him and by this time, he must've been discharged already.  
"I didn't know the hyungs would follow Kyungsoo's enlistment soon."  
"We thought you're close to them?"  
"Yes I am but since I got enlisted, I didn't hear much about them."  
"Oh. So we're curious, which EXO member do you have on your batch?"  
"The tall guy."  
"Tall guy? Chanyeol hyung?"  
"Anio the one who dances well. He said he's one of the youngest."  
"Sehun?"  
"You dimwit that's Jongin. His stage name is Kai."  
"Kai?" At the mention of Jongin and Kai, Taemin got frozen.  
"Ah."  
"Oh? I heard about you, Taemin and Kai before. Aren't you two bestfriends?"  
"Ah haha yeah. Jjamkkan, I'll just ask for water at the counter." But it was a bad move for Taemin, because Jongin has been staying at the counter watching him.  
"Taemin.." he finally uttered his love's name.  
"Excuse me, can I get a pitcher of water? Thank you. Ah! I'll also get an order each of sex on the beach (cranberry, orange, peach), liquid viagra (Jägermeister, Red Bull), screaming orgasm (Amaretto, Bailey's Irish Cream, Kahlúa), bendover shirley (Raspberry Vodka, Sprite and Rose's Grenadine, strawberry) and royal fuck (peach, cranberry, pineapple). We're by the silver couch. Have it on a different tab. I'll pay for it. Here's my card. Thanks. I'll be back, I'll just go to the washroom."  
"Thank you, sir." The bartender acknowledged while0 Taemin walked away as if he didn't hear Jongin call his name.  
"Fucking fucker. Even enlisted in the military. Aish. Hyung must've spilled it. It's supposed to be a secret.."  
"He opposed but I still went so I could watch you from afar."  
"The fuck?" Before Taemin knew, Jongin is already behind him.  
"He didn't tell me. I found out by myself. He doesn't want me to bother you because he knows that you're still hurting. It's been almost 2 years, Taemin. I miss you. And I still love you. I know that I'm not worthy of-"  
"Stop. You don't have to. It's okay. I was able to get through the pain and move on. You don't have to remind me of that again."  
"I know I'm not worthy of your forgiveness but I still want to say that I am sorry." Taemin was surprised because Jongin knelt down and cried.  
"You got enlisted in the military, you should've learned how to pull yourself together. A soldier shouldn't just kneel down and cry in front of a fellow soldier."  
"I don't care about that. I just want you to know that I am really sorry, and I have been paying for my sins. I know it's not enough since I have caused you so much pain but if I would have to pay more then I would do it. I just want you to know that I am sincere. And I really, really, really love you after all this time."  
"Get up. This is inappropriate for a soldier and an idol. Get up before anyone else see you like that!" Jongin stood up and looked at Taemin's eyes with tears.  
"I'm really sorry. Taemin, I really love you." Taemin saw how hurt and sincere Jongin was when he said those words and deep inside, he wanted to hug his bestfriend and his love. He may have enlisted in the military to move on but his attention was only diverted to different things. He only got to forget the things that hurt him, but not Jongin. He still think of him from time to time, because he never stopped loving him even if he wanted to. His heart keeps bleeding love for Jongin but he just kept it for himself because he knows that Jongin must've been playing around. Taemin felt different seeing Jongin again, knowing the reason why he enlisted in the military was him and it turned out that he was looking out for him from afar.  
"You're a man, you should be man enough to hide your emotions and tears. You're not acting as a broken hearted person in a drama so don't cry. Aigoo this person may have grown up but he hasn't changed." Taemin wiped Jongin's tears off his cheeks which made Jongin tear up more.  
"Thank you for talking to me. I'm very happy that you somehow acknowledge my existence again." Jongin couldn't help himself and hugged Taemin. Taemin just let him and patted Jongin's back.  
"As far as I remember I was the broken hearted one but you're the one crying. Ah, the tables have really turned. Ya fix yourself, we have been here for a relatively long while. We have to go out."  
"Taemin, can we go back to how we used to be? I wouldn't ask much like back as lovers but at least, friends."  
"Actually it would spark rumors if I wouldn't treat you as my bestfriend later on. Alright. Kaja."

Taemin went back to their table with Jongin trailing behind him as he fixed himself.  
"This is Jongin, you know him, EXO Kai. Haha."  
"So you're from the other batch?"  
"Yes. It's nice to meet Taemin's batchmates. Thank you for looking out for him."  
"No, he was the one who looked after us though. Haha."  
"Eyyy don't say that. Oh, my order is here. Let's drink."  
"Kai-ssi, join us here!"  
"Ah yeah. Have you seen the other guys?"  
"I think they went out to smoke."  
"Ah."  
"Taemin ah, what have you ordered?"  
"Some shooters. Wae?"  
"I prefer soju over those cocktails though. I don't like sweet and flavored drinks."  
"This is like Hongcho soju.."  
"We're okay with this. You could enjoy that."  
"Oh. Alright. I'd drink these by myself then."  
"Ya don't!! Give some to Kai-ssi then. I'm sure you like these kinds of things because you go to bars overseas."  
"Uhm yeah."  
"Liar hahaha."  
"Oh? You got sold by your best friend! Hahaha." And as if it is a dare, Jongin chugged down the screaming orgasm like a man.  
"Ya that's coffee!"  
"I know. I like coffee. You know that."  
"Ah jinjja. Take this then. That's your favorite."  
"Ooohhh. Strawberry." Jongin excitedly chugged the bend over shirley and smiled at Taemin.  
"You look like a pervert with that smile. Yikes."  
"Oh really? Hahaha."  
"We're pretty sure you know a lot of Taemin's stories. When he came, he told us that he's broken hearted. How were you able to comfort him during those times?" Taemin coughed out loud to excuse himself but his friends knew that it's only his way to get out of the scene.  
"Yeah, I kind of know that story. He was really mad and broken hearted during that time that he told me he doesn't know that person anymore. He may have remember it but since they broke up, he told me that they live in a different world now and he has to move on living a new life."  
"Stubborn Taemin. Tsk."  
"May we ask, are you dating someone? I mean, your past relationships were public but we're curious now.."  
"The last relationship that I had was 2019, just a few months before I decided to get enlisted."  
"Tell us about it."  
"That was the longest relationship that I've had, and also the most painful breakup. We were together for more than 7 years but I just wasted all of it because of a wrong choice."  
"You still love that person?"  
"Yes I do. I still love that person. My 7 years worth of memories wouldn't get down the drain easily. But I must admit that it's my fault. I've hurt that person so bad that when we broke up, it was like I cannot move. I didn't have the strength to continue with my life, but I have to because I have to win that person back. But I also understand that it's not easy for that person to forgive me since I've done a lot of hurtful things. If one day I'll be given the chance to be with that person again, I would definitely give my all. So I would endure all the pain that I would have to face because I know this is nothing compared to the hurt that I made him feel. I love him so much and I really can't let him go or I'll die."  
"Sorry. That person is already drunk. Ya Jongin!" Jongin leaned his head by the table as a bitter smile was seen on his face.  
"I'm okay. I'm still sober."  
"Yeah right."  
"So you best friends got hurt a lot on your past relationships."  
"Idols are not exempted of getting hurt, hyung."  
"Yeah. Let's just drink to that and we hope the two of you would be able to love deeply at the right place, at the right time, with the right person. Cheers!" They drank up and Jongin snatched one of Taemin's shooters to quickly drank another up.

It's time to go back home and his friends from the army went on their way riding a cab, while Taemin is left with Jongin that's already red and tipsy.  
"Do you have your mask with you?"  
"Wae?"  
"Nevermind. Can I have your phone? I'd just get Jongdae hyung to fetch you."  
"My phone is dead."  
"Fuck why? My phone is already dead too."  
"We're in Gangnam. I could just stay at your.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
"Maybe we should get going then if we still want to stay alive. Get your mask with you. Let's go."

Taemin arrived to his unit with Jongin and was able to make it alive with no one following them.  
"Wash up and go to sleep. You gulped those cocktails like nothing and started getting emotional like a girl. Ah jinjja." While Jongin was washing up, Taemin remembered the times when Jongin slept this very dorm, and how this scene felt very similar with what they had before.  
Jongin went out of the bathroom with only a towel and sat at the couch were Taemin is sitting too.  
"Eh? Why are you like that?" Taemin was surprised because Jongin tried to lay down the sofa.  
"Wae? I'll be sleeping. Good night Taemin. I love you."  
"You'll sleep at the couch?"  
"Yes. I still respect your personal space and even if I want to do lots of things with you, I want to do it with your permission. I don't want to hurt you further when you've hurt so much in the past because of me."  
"Thank you. But if it's uncomfortable for you, you could sleep beside me. It's awkward to let you sleep here."  
"I don't know. I might not be able to control myself if I get to sleep on the same bed with you. You know, I might hug or kiss you and you would get angry at me again. I don't want you to get mad at me. I am very happy that you're talking to me again, I don't want to be the Jongin or Kai that doesn't exist in Taemin's world again." Sadness filled Jongin's voice as he tried to swallow the tears that's threatening to come out again.  
"Aigoo. Emotional bestfriend is still very emotional. Here, have a glass of milk first before you sleep."  
"Thanks. I.. actually miss this."  
"Same here. Jongin.."  
"Yes?"  
"It's still you. I may have been numb of the pain but at the end of the day, it's still you. That love? It never went away. You're right. 7 years worth of memories won't go down the drain easily. I love you but I don't want to get hurt again and again."  
"I'm sorry. I.. if you want me to leave, if I make you remember the pain then I will-" Taemin kissed Jongin deeply as he felt his tears on his face. Jongin responded to Taemin's kisses while wiping the tears of his love's face.  
"I love you. I still love you and I would wait until you get to love me again. I would work hard for you to trust me and trust love again. It won't be easy and it would definitely not get fixed overnight but just let me love you, I'd surely make it right this time." Jongin kissed Taemin this time but he was surprised when Taemin took his hands to take his clothes off.  
"I want to know.. how much you love me. Before I give you the chance. I want to feel it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Maybe you don't love me enough, then. Sorry." Taemin pulled away from Jongin because of embarassment but Jongin led him to his bed. Jongin took Taemin's clothes off and kissed every part of his body.  
"Gosh I love you so much. I really miss you."  
"Jongin.. palli." Taemin felt his bulge grow bigger as the towel wrapped around Jongin's waist fell down, revealing the cock he surely missed. Jongin kissed him deeply again as he hovered his love's body.  
"You haven't changed. You're still the Taemin that I love. I love you." Jongin was surprised that he found the bottle of lube at the same place they keep it. He coated his fingers and Taemin's hole and got him ready.  
"Fucking fuck I'm so excited. It's been two years. You'd be so tight.."  
"Palli.. uh." He felt Jongin's finger inserted and he seriously missed the feeling of getting something inside his ass.  
"Uhhh Jongin.."  
"Please be patient love. I'm doing this so you won't get hurt."  
"It's okay if I get hurt because of this.. Jebal."  
"Some last touch." Jongin added another finger and got Taemin ready.  
"Jongin palli or I swear I would fuck you later too!"  
"I think I'll like that. Hehe. I love you." Jongin got his cock inside Taemin's ass and both of them shrieked. It's been a while since Taemin's ass got penetrated with Jongin's big cock then it's been a long time since Jongin got squeezed by Taemin's very tight hole. They enjoyed each other's touch just like when they were together while kissing sweetly and sometimes deeply.  
"Fuck. I really love you, Taemin. I really do. I'll never let you go. I'll never hurt you again. I'll make it right, just let me.."  
"Ahhh Jongin!!" Jongin came inside him while Taemin is on the verge of cumming. Jongin pulled out of Taemin after riding out his orgasm to lay beside Taemin.  
"Love, I trust you. Go ahead and fuck me. I'll accept it like a man."  
"Sure?"  
"Palli or your erection would die down!" Taemin did as told and slicked his own cock with the lube. He have tried topping Jongin before but their last has been so long ago. By instinct and by how Taemin remember it, he fucked Jongin too.  
"Oh my gosh. I love it! Harder Taemin!!" Jongin wailed as Taemin pounded into him until Taemin got his revenge, to cum inside Jongin.  
"Fuck! That was seriously great." Taemin collapsed on top of Jongin that was still on cloud nine.  
"Thank you for this, Taemin. Thank you for letting me."  
"So that's how you love me?"  
"That's what I could do for now since I'm under the influence of liquor. If I would be given a chance to fuck you sober then I'll give you more love than you've imagined."  
"Okay. Let's do that tomorrow. For now let's just sleep. I'm tired and intoxicated too."  
"Taemin.. does that mean.."  
"What?"  
"We're together again?"  
"Court me first."  
"I've never courted you before though.."  
"Court me by fucking me then if I like your performance them maybe I could date you again."  
"Jinjja? You're serious?"  
"I'll just tell you about this again tomorrow. Let's just sleep and worry about that when we wake up."  
"Thank you. I never thought that I'd be as happy as I am now. I really love you, Taemin."  
"I love you too. Ah just sleep! By the way, Jonginnie.."  
"Um?"  
"I fucking miss you. I miss getting fucked by you and I kind of miss fucking you too. I think I fucking love you too."  
"Wait until we wake up but for now, let's just sleep, my love."

Jongin got awakened with Taemin's sweet kisses and he never felt so happy waking up especially now that he is with his love.  
"Some kisses to start the day right and for you not to question if what happened yesterday was a dream or not. It happened. We're fucking naked and our fluids were fucking stains on my sheets now."  
"Thank you. Good morning my love. I love you so much. Ah, I'd give the world everything just to wake up like this everyday.. what do you want for breakfast? I'll cook for you."  
"Suddenly becoming a boyfriend who cooks for his love. Woah."  
"Just so you know, I'm automatically your slave too."  
"Oh really? Okay. I want your sausage for breakfast. Cut it up and fry some."  
"My sausage you mean.. huhu andwae."  
"You're so cute you know? I'm just joking but I want to give you a blow too. I miss your cute cock."  
"Ya he's not cute!! He's very manly. Remember he's the one who made you feel good last night."  
"Okay. Then I miss that cocky cock. Hehe. You could check the fridge. I think I have some ingredients for a decent breakfast."  
"Woah there's a lot! So you're cooking now, huh?"  
"I have to learn how to cook so I could survive."  
"Nice."  
Jongin made roast beef cream cheese sandwich for Taemin and got a chicken caesar sandwich for himself. Taemin is impressed that Jongin was able to come up with such western breakfast.  
"I must say, you've learned how to cook, huh?"  
"I did. I worked hard to learn lots of cuisines and I was able to use that for it's main purpose. To cook for you."  
"You're sweet but you're not covered with honey. Uh jinjja. Haha."  
"Eat well my love."

Taemin got some of his ingredients ready since he would cook for their lunch later on. Jongin slammed Taemin back to the bed to cuddle up and enjoy the moment.  
"I was never thankful in my life until yesterday. It felt like finally, I was able to do something right in my life. I really thank you."  
"You're lucky because I love you so much."  
"Yes, I am really the lucky one. Hehe."  
"Thank you for all the effort especially in following me by getting yourself enlisted. You sacrificed a lot just to keep an eye on me. I appreciate that."  
"You don't know how jealous I am when you were so popular with the other soldiers."  
"My face is still my weapon. I'm still the pretty boy."  
"Just to remind you, I was told that I really look like you so I am a pretty boy too."  
"Oh yeah. You're right. Haha."  
"We only have one day to play though. I'd miss you through the next few weeks."  
"It's not like you don't stalk me when we're at the camp. You admitted that yourself."  
"I do but of course we cannot do things like this while at the camp. Ah, it would be 3 weeks of abstinence.."  
"3 weeks is nothing compared to more than 2 years, you pervert. Haha."  
"Let's go back to the camp together tomorrow."  
"Sure. I'd love that but first, let's get our bodies fueled for the next 3 weeks of abstinence."  
"Fuck it, Taemin, I fucking love fucking you, really. I love you so much."

Jongin and Taemin almost arrived late at the camp but they were surely lucky or else they would have to face the punishment from their commanders..  
"The idol bestfriends almost got punished. Aigoo." Said one of their fellow soldier.  
"Hanged out with the other members?" The platoon leader saw them and almost shooked his head.  
"Yeah. They missed us a lot. Hehe. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine."

Jongin was able to get some time to visit Taemin while they are resting and weeks passed by that it's their discharge ceremony. Soldier Lee Taemin and Soldier Kim Jongin went back to the entertainment world as SHINee's Ace and EXO's Kai but since only their members know their discharge date, they went off the camp together.  
"Good thing only a few fans were there. Mostly our batchmates' families."  
"Yeah. Ah joah. We're free now!! Oh yeah!!"  
"Should we go to EXO's dorm?"  
"Sadly Jongdae hyung is not yet discharged."  
"Well almost all of them are not yet discharged. Suho hyung, Baekhyun hyung, Jongdae hyung and Chanyeol hyung are still enlisted. It's only Umin hyung and Sehun that's waiting for us."  
"Should we just go to our dorm instead?"  
"I'm pretty sure our hyungs would be happy with that. Kaja."  
"I want to go home first though. Should we just go there tomorrow?"  
"Alright. Master Taemin says so I will follow."  
"Wow that's new."  
"What?"  
"Me being your master."  
"I told you that I would automatically be your slave for life. Now that we're discharged, I could submit myself to you completely."  
"Hmmm.. I think I would like it only if you submit to me when we're at home. I still want you to be my normal bestfriend when we're in public."  
"Sounds good."  
"But I will still have to see if you're giving enough effort to win me back. I'd still have to see how you court me.."  
"Oh. Okay. I'll be getting ready then because we'll be going home. When we reach Gangnam, better get ready to be courted."  
"My body is always ready to be courted. Hahaha."  
"That's what I love about you. Haha. I love you!"  
"I'll tell mine later if I'm satisfied."  
"Taemin!!!" They went off hand in hand, ready to take over the world as idols and ready to conquer everything as lovers.


End file.
